


Что в голове у Райли

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Половое созревание – это сложно.





	Что в голове у Райли

— А это точно безопасно?  
Страх — известный паникёр, но к нему стоило прислушаться. По крайней мере сейчас, когда Райли вдруг согласилась прийти к Брюсу, пока его родителей не было дома. На экране отображался дом с аккуратно подстриженным газоном и открытым гаражом. На день рождения Брюсу подарили машину, и он всем предлагал покататься, что обижало Райли. Она-то думала, что Брюс будет возить только её, ведь она — его девушка, а не всякие там!.. Гнев в предвкушении разминал пальцы и нажимал сразу несколько кнопок, после чего в сознании Райли ярко, как фейерверки, вспыхивали слова «шлюхи» и «сучки». Потом ей было за них стыдно, но несколько секунд заслуженной гордости Гнев урывал почти каждый день. Ему поддакивали Зависть и Ревность, сёстры-близняшки, вместе встававшие за пульт управления.  
В головном центре со временем прибавилось работников. Радость не могла вспомнить, как часто они появлялись, начиная с момента, как Брезгливость случайно нажала локтем кнопку «созревание». Организм Райли менялся, словно безумный: росли волосы и грудь, менялась фигура, а раз в месяц Райли становилась настолько невыносимой, что у пульта почти на недельное дежурство заступало Раздражение: бесполое существо в растянутой майке и домашних штанах, которое критиковало и высмеивало всё, чего касался взгляд. Его бесили даже милые розовые пони! В такие дни Радости нечего было делать, и она всё время тратила на просмотр воспоминаний или болтовню с Печалью. На фоне многих новеньких она казалась теперь просто душкой и лапочкой, настоящим солнышком, рядом с которым было, конечно, грустно, но терпимо и по-своему даже хорошо.  
— Эй, смотрите!  
Ах да, Райли. Она выросла и её эмоции вместе с ней, из-за чего разобраться в них было намного труднее, чем раньше. Шары воспоминаний окрашивались теперь во все цвета радуги. В последнее время преобладал ярко-красный, медленно сменявшийся лазурным с крапинками розового.  
Из своего угла выползла Любопытство, щёлкнула тумблером.  
— О… У тебя так много плакатов! И гитара есть. Дашь попробовать?  
Райли почти забыла три года в музыкальной школе, но Радость была уверена — при желании Райли сумеет прилично сыграть несколько аккордов и утереть гордому Брюсу нос. Но тот обнял Райли за талию и резко наклонил, сбивая состав с мыслями с привычного курса. У Радости и всех остальных закружилась голова, а затем центр управления содрогнулся от истошных воплей снизу.  
— Снова гормоны бушуют, — скривился Гнев и, достав из полки небольшую кривую биту, грузно потопал разбираться. Когда он входил в раж, трусили даже хулиганы с соседней улицы. У одного из них до сих пор не зажил след от укуса: Райли так вцепилась ему в руку, когда он попытался полапать её за грудь, что визжавшего придурка пришлось увозить на скорой. Брезгливость тогда демонстративно засунула два пальца в рот и изобразила рвотные спазмы. Отчасти Радость могла её понять: тянуть в рот чужие руки и ей было неприятно.  
— И всё-таки он хочет, чтобы мы что-то с этим сделали! — снова воскликнул Страх, привлекая внимание. Райли подозрительно сощурилась, разглядывая…  
— Ну что вы как маленькие, — закатила глаза Похоть. На ней было такое открытое платье, что проще уж его снять, чем угадать, с помощью какой магии оно вообще держалось. — Это же член. Мужской половой орган. Его засовывают вот сюда, — она крутанулась на стуле и раздвинула ноги. — А затем появляются дети.  
— Да знаем мы! — возмутился Цинизм. — Но ты хочешь сказать, что пихать его в лицо Райли — нормально?  
Похоть задумалась.  
— Ну… да. Они уже три месяца встречаются. Пора бы уже. Ей давно снятся эротические сны, и в ванной она мастурбирует. Когда-то же это должно было случиться с вашей «малышкой».  
В этом вся Похоть: ностальгический детские воспоминания ничуть её не трогали. Она могла запустить вместо счастливого сна про поняшек длинный порно-ролик или посреди лекции в университете откопать воспоминание о мельком увиденной рекламе анальных пробок. Радость знать не хотела, зачем они нужны, но Похоть всё не унималась и чаще, чем обычно, отбирала пульт управления. Из-за её выходок Райли начала откровеннее одеваться, ходить иначе и думать о том, какое на ней надето бельё.  
— Так, стоп-стоп, не знаю, что он задумал, но пусть немедленно уберёт руку с задницы Райли! — скомандовал Страх, За его спиной прятались Стыд и Смущение, тихонько скуля о том, что у Райли так и не вырос третий размер, а ещё что ей очень страшно и неловко, можно мы ляжем тут и умрём, пожалуйста.  
— Да ладно, что теперь-то не так? — Похоть попыталась отпихнуть Страх в сторону, однако тот вдруг заупрямился.  
— Дура! Совсем с ума сошла и забыла, что НА НЕЙ ТРУСЫ С МИШКАМИ?  
Повисла тишина, недолгая и давящая. К счастью, её разрушил писк пульта управления и голос Райли, требующей Брюса остановиться. Она с беспокойством взглянула на уже возбуждённый член и сглотнула. Как Радость и думала, совать это в рот Райли не хотелось.  
— Нам нужна причина, почему нет! Звёзды не в том доме? Месячные? Утюг забыла выключить?  
— Да блядь, пусть просто скажет, что не хочет, разве так сложно?! — рявкнул вернувшийся Гнев, и от его голоса все перестали суетиться и дружно уставились на экран.  
Страх аккуратно, как опасную змею, опустил вниз рычаг решительности. Райли замялась, взглянула Брюсу в глаза — мыслей там, на взгляд Цинизма, не существовало в принципе — и неуверенно предложила:  
— Я никогда раньше такого не делала… Может, не будем торопиться?  
Брюс выглядел разочарованным и попытался настаивать: после долгих уговоров Райли всё-таки сдалась и гладила его член рукой, пока из него не брызнуло немного спермы. Брезгливость рванула в туалет, откуда послышались характерные звуки — это Райли под одобрительным взглядом Брюса попробовала сперму языком.  
— Фу! — поморщилась Радость, а Похоть наоборот довольно улыбнулась и снова врубила ролик из порно, который начинался точно так же.  
— Взрослая жизнь и отношения — полный отстой, — простонала Брезгливость, и эмоции согласно загудели: Райли в восемнадцать была чертовски сложной и удивляла порой даже саму себя.


End file.
